


Hyper College Pt. 4

by dontmindmepls



Series: Hyper College [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Expansion, Bondage, F/M, Huge balls, Masturbation, Nipple-Fucking, cumflation, excessive cum, huge boobs, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Nate and Penelope prepare for a big day: their first full day at TITS!  They know the rules now, so how will they manage?
Series: Hyper College [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095575
Kudos: 7





	Hyper College Pt. 4

_ All characters are 18+ _

_ Tags: Huge Cock, Hyper Cock, Huge Boobs, Hyper Boobs, Huge Balls, Hyper Balls, Excessive Cum, Cumflation, Nipple-Fucking, Bondage, Masturbation, Ball Expansion _

~

Nate groaned at the all too familiar beep of his morning alarm. He stretched his arms out and wiped the sleep from his eyes, looking down at his crotch to see a distinct lack of morning wood. “That’s weird,” he thought out loud, before his sleepy eyes noticed the cum-inflated girl next to him. “Ah, I see.” He climbed out of bed, carefully sliding past Penelope as she blinked awake, and he switched off his alarm to get his day started. “Did I do that?” he asked his new girlfriend, pointing at her giant stomach. She smiled and nodded, rubbing her hands softly across her belly. 

“You sure did,” she cooed. Nate chuckled at the sight, before turning to start his morning routine. He squeezed himself into the tiny bathroom cubicle of his room and flipped up the toilet lid, then dropped his long cock into the bowl. His abdomen relaxed as he emptied his bladder, an organ that was clearly affected by his Hyper affliction along with his genitals; the stream came in full force, splashing back up over his dick as it filled the bowl. Nate had to flush before even finishing his piss to avoid overflowing the off-white porcelain bowl. After 5 minutes, his urination finally ended and he stepped into his even tiny-er shower cubicle to wash himself off.

The shower stall was miniscule, and Nate struggled to fit inside with his sizable trunk of cock hanging from his groin. He squeezed in and closed the clear door, then switched on the water to wash off the previous day’s sweat and muck. The warm water sprayed across his body, running down his torso and down his cock, following his schlong’s thick veins. He picked up his bottle of body wash and lathered his body, cleaning himself thoroughly and leaving his junk until last.

He worked the liquid soap into his ballsack, using both hands to maneuver and hold the two giant testicles, each over a foot across. His roaming hands worked up the two cum producers, causing a surge in semen production that he’d have to deal with later, and he moved onto his cock. Rubbing along the full length to wash it properly took a while and brought about an annoying erection, but in this shower it was particularly irritating. The small area of the shower prevented his cock from rising to it’s normal height, leaving it stuck uncomfortably against the wall of the cubicle. Nate grunted as the tip rubbed against the plasticy wall, until he finished his shower finished it off with a blast of cold water.

The freezing water was immensely cold on his skin, but it did a good job at ending his unintentional shower erection. He stepped out and quickly wrapped himself in a warm towel, and brushed his teeth to finish his morning routine. Satisfied with his white teeth and minty breath, he returned to the bedroom to find Penelope sitting up, her belly still bloated with jizz. “Are you done with the bathroom?” she asked, and before Nate even answered she was up and slowly hobbled into the small room. Her belly and boobs were so big, Nate had to help push her through the door so she wouldn’t get stuck.

Nate grabbed his usual grey sweatpants and threw them on with a dark blue hoodie, and left for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He wandered into the communal room and found Max on the sofa with a bowl of cereal in his hands, and a brunette girl with an inhumanly huge ass kneeling in front of him with his cock in her mouth. “Morning Nate,” he waved over, and Nate responded in kind. “You missed out last night,” Max added, reaching town to grab a handful of hair on the girl in front of him. The girl moaned and rubbed her hands across Max’s ridiculously large, yoga-ball sized balls, coaxing a groan from Nate’s flatmate.

“Maybe another time,” Nate replied, opening up one of the cupboards to get himself some breakfast. He picked up a bowl and a box of Cornflakes, then grabbed some milk from the fridge. He looked at the label and saw it was from  _ HuCow Farms® _ , and the logo of a cheery woman with Hyper tits in a skimpy cow-print bikini smiled at him from the plastic bottle.  _ HuCow Farms® _ was one of the big employers for Hyper women when they left uni, assuming they could lactate, and Nate was familiar with their brand. Growing up, his Mother sometimes wondered and worried if buying HuCow milk caused his Hyper growth, but studies showed there was no connection.

He took a seat at the kitchen bar and tucked into his food, browsing his phone as ate. He checked his social media for a while, only to be interrupted by a groan from the other side of the room. He looked up and watched as Max came, filling up the girl attached to his dick with his jism for a few minutes, before she pulled back for breath. She sat back on her giant, round ass like a beanbag and gasped for breath, looking as if she was 9 months pregnant with twins. Now she wasn’t burying her face in Max’s crotch, Nate could see her chest was surprisingly small for a Hyper woman, at only about a B cup.

“Do you wanna go?” Max asked Nate as he pointed at the mega-assed girl, and she turned to face him with her doe eyes, wiping some cum from her lips. Well, really it was a ‘doe eye’; she had a patch covering her left eye, leaving just one murky green eyeball staring at him. 

“Not right now, but thanks for the offer,” Nate responded as Penelope walked into the kitchen, her stomach now almost back to normal having spent almost 15 minutes clenching and squeezing to try and empty her belly of as much jizz as possible. It wasn’t a glamorous process by any stretch of the imagination, looking more like a bulimic nightmare than a morning routine, but it was an unfortunate reality for a Hyper woman filled with Hyper cum. Even now she still looked like she was pregnant, but only a few months in. She walked up to Nate and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Ah, I see you got your own girl,” Max smirked, nodding at Penelope. She stared at him and he winked, mouthing “nice tits” at her. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Nate asked, hoping to distract Penelope from his flatmate and she smiled and shook her head. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ve had my protein fill this morning,” she giggled, patting her tummy under her boobs. “Now hurry up, or we’ll be late for registration,” Penelope nagged, pulling at Nate’s arm.

~

The group of them walked to the TITS building together, and Nate & Max chatted while Penelope got to know the girl Max spent the night with. “I’m Jeanie,” the girl introduced herself as they walked across the campus, moving slowly so Max could keep up as he pushed his colossal nuts ahead of him. 

“I got Hyper a few years ago. Nothing happened to my tits like you, it all focused on my butt,” she explained to Penelope, smacking her ass as she did. “It’s not so bad, it’s like having a beanbag to sit on wherever I am,” she laughed, and Penelope stared at her rear. She was amazed at how big it was, and mentally compared it to her own ass. Sure, compared to most normal women Penelope had an abnormally large butt, but compared to Jeanie she was almost normal! It looked as if two yoga balls had been used as buttock implants for Jeanie, and they jiggled with every step in a dazzling display. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, what’s with the eyepatch?” Penelope inquired carefully so as to not offend this new girl she’d met, and Jeanie just sighed and absent-mindedly touched her patch.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I’ve always had this lazy eye growing up, and the patch is supposed to help. She peeled away the patch to reveal her left eye which was pointed in a slightly different direction, giving her a cute but slightly goofy look.

After a long walk through the campus the group finally arrived at the main building and all parted ways to get to their various classes, stopping off in the changing rooms to strip down on the way. Penelope followed Jeanie into the girls locker room and watched as the other young woman pulled off her huge yogas pants and t-shirt and dumped them in her personal locker. “Oh god, that feels better,” she sighed, patting her huge asscheek affectionately and sauntering into one of the large shower cubicles.

Penelope gritted her teeth and found her own locker she had been assigned, and she got ready to get into her birthday suit for her first full day at TITS, listening to the water from the shower raining down on her new friend. “Come on girl, you got this,” she muttered to herself to reassure her nerves, before she peeled off her own large t-shirt that was stretched heroically over her boobs and wiggled her butt out of her jeans. Placing the clothing in her locker, she turned around to see all the other girls in the locker room staring at her.

“Finally, Penelope the Prude got naked for once,” one of the girls in the crowd sneered, making Penelope blush and subconsciously reach to cover her nipples.  _ “I already have a nickname? _ ” she thought in her embarrassment, before someone stepped out from the crowd in front of her.

“Hey, leave my roomie alone girls!” It was Cherry from her class yesterday, who despite being her new roommate Penelope had not seen much of, on account of her spending the night with Nate. “She’s new to this Hyper stuff. Don’t any of you remember when you first changed?” Cherry berated the gaggle of girls making fun of Penelope, and they all seemed to shy away at her comments. They quickly left as a group, still joking about Penelope to try and keep up their facade of bravado, leaving the two roommates alone, with Jeanie still showering behind them.

“Ignore them, you’re just an easy target as the new girl,” Cherry said as she turned to face Penelope who was now starting to feel more comfortable after being saved by her knight in shining nipple rings. Penelope noticed that the thick nipple rings going through Cherry’s donut sized nipples were a different metal to yesterday, now looking to be a bronze of some sort.

“Thanks for that,” Penelope sheepishly acknowledged her new roommate, and before either could speak again Jeanie flamboyantly threw open the shower door and stepped into the locker room, dripping with water.

“Oh hey Jeanie, long time no see!” Cherry exclaimed, reaching forward for a hug. The two Hyper students embraced, with Cherry’s boobs getting squished between their hips as she reached around to grope Jeanie’s ass. “Have you put on a few inches?” She asked, feeling the wet expanse of her friend’s buttocks.

“Oh, I wish!” Jeanie exclaimed, looking back at the shelf of butt behind her. “I think I’ve just put on some weight since we last spoke,” she pouted as she patted her slightly chubby stomach.

“Do you two know one another?” Cherry asked as she looked between the other two Hypers, and they both nodded.

“Yeah, we were chatting on the way here. We spent the night in the same flat,” Jeanie explained with a smile, putting her arm around Penelope’s shoulder. “The new girl’s alright, it’s nice to see I’m not her only friend,” Jeanie giggled, poking fun at Penelope.

“Thanks for standing up for me guys, should we go to class?” Penelope asked as she herself blushed, feeling abashed at the new friendships that’d blossomed over the past couple of days, and the other two girls nodded. “I don’t really wanna be late on my first full day here...”

“Well let’s hurry up then!” Cherry smiled and she grabbed Penelope by the hand, and the three students hurried off to make their first class: Masturbation Techniques.

~

The three girls arrived at their classroom and headed to their seats, with Penelope and Cherry next to one another and Jeanie towards the back of the class. As she took her seat, Penelope noticed that Jeanie’s ‘seat’ didn’t really exist, instead she sat on her huge butt as a pillow.

“So, you and Jeanie were in the same flat last night… Did you do anything fun?” Cherry asked over to Penelope, raising her eyebrows. Penelope knew what Cherry was angling at, no doubt wanting to hear some saucy details from her previous night, maybe even some girl-on-girl action with Jeanie, but she felt like she had to disappoint.

“I was just spending the night with Nate, my boyfriend-” Penelope started before being cut off as Cherry snorted with laughter.

“Boyfriend? Yeah sure, that’ll last long,” Cherry sniggered, rolling her eyes. Penelope gasped at how rude Cherry’s comment was, and how abrupt the sentiment seemed after she stood up for her earlier in the locker room.

“Hey, take that back!” Penelope shouted defensively, but before Cherry could reply Miss Turner shot an irate look over at Penelope and smacked a wooden ruler on her desk. Penelope jumped and looked at the teacher who was scowling at the new student, her deep red lips pursed in anger.

“Miss Wright, please do not raise your voice like that in my class,” the stern teacher growled, leaving Penelope suddenly feeling very small in her gaze. 

“Sorry Miss, but she-”

“No buts, and no excuses!” Miss Turner shouted, interrupting Penelope’s defense. The busty teacher walked up close to Penelope and leant over to stare at her, giving Penelope a clear view into her teacher’s cavernous cleavage through the undone buttons on her white blouse. “You may be new here Miss Wright, but don’t think that gives you the right to misbehave or talk back. I’m keeping my eye on you.”

Penelope shuddered at the threat, hunching over in her seat as Miss Turner returned to the front of the class and picked up her pen to write on the board. Penelope watched in confusion and shock as her teacher wrote the words ‘NIPPLE FUCKING’ across the whiteboard.

“OK ladies, today’s class will be focused on our breasts,” she started to explain, grabbing her own boobs as she spoke. “For any students whose Hyper gene hasn’t affected their breasts, you will need to pair up with someone who has,” The students all murmured together, and Penelope looked around to see a few students here and there pair up, but her attention was caught by the giant ass hurrying towards her.

“Hey, wanna pair up?” Jeanie asked, sitting on her butt next to Penelope and grinning. “My boobs aren’t Hyper like yours,” she added, cupping her small B cups in her hands. Penelope smiled, happy to feel wanted by a classmate again after having to abandon her group of gals-pals from her old college.

“Sure, what do we need to do?” Penelope asked, and Miss Turner answered almost immediately. She pulled out a set of small purple dildos from her desk, roughly the size of a regular man’s penis at around 5-6 inches, and gave one to each person or pair.

“Listen up ladies. A few of you may already know this, but there are some unusual physiological differences in Hyper affected breasts,” she began to explain to the class as she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a huge, plain black bra. “You will find your nipples are surprisingly flexible and resilient, and they are able to take relatively large insertions.” Miss Turner unclipped her bra from the front and it fell open to reveal her own enormous-beach-ball sized tits capped with fat nipples.

“For this exercise, you simply need to slowly work the tip of the sex toy into the middle of your nipple, and you will find it will slowly accept the penetration,” As she spoke, Miss Turner rubbed the tip of one of the dildos over her left nipple and bit back a moan as it slowly slid into her boob. Penelope gasped as she watched the purple prick pierce her teacher’s tit, and as she watched Miss Turner fuck her boob with the plastic sex toy, her mind raced with thoughts about her doing the same thing.

_ “Holy shit, that’s weird!” _

_ “Can I do that?” _

_ “Does it feel good?” _

_ “No! This is freaky!” _

_ “But kinda hot…” _

Miss Turner’s legs wobbled a little in her tight black pencil skirt as she groaned behind gritted teeth, and she pulled the dildo out and laid it on her desk. “So…” she said shakily, taking deep breaths between her sentences and closing her bra back up over her jugs. “I want you girls to give this a try. If you’re in a pair, I want the non-Hyper student to do the insertion so they can get a feel for how it works.” Miss Turner walked back to sit at her desk while she buttoned up her blouse again, clearly shaken by her own quick titty-fuck session.

Jeanie leaned closer to Penelope and whispered in her ear. “Heh, I think Miss Turner just came in front of all of us,” Penelope blushed, thinking back to her old teachers; no way would any of them be so lewd in front of their students!

“One last thing. For those of you who lactate you will need to grab a tarp from the cupboard at the back to help with spillages and Cherry, you’ll need to remove your piercings.” Miss Turner added. A couple of the other students stood up to get tarpaulins from the back of the class, and next to Penelope, Cherry leaned down to gently remove her brass ring piercings.

“You ready?” Jeanie asked, rolling the dildo between her hands and grinning from ear to ear. Penelope grimaced but quickly steeled herself to face this new slutty challenge she was presented with, and she nodded to her new friend.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Jeanie held the dildo out and poked Penelope’s nipple with the tip, eliciting a small “eep!” from the busty student. A mixture of extreme shock and arousal washed over Penelope as her right nipple accepted the invader and filled her teat.

“Whoa, oh my god…” She moaned, amazed at how incredible the sensations flooding her nipple felt. Before she got her Hyper affliction she enjoyed how her nipples felt, and with her Hyper-ness they felt wonderful when she squeezed and tweaked them, but this was on another level. It really felt like a proper fuck but in her chest.

“Does it feel good, you big boobed slut?” Jeanie asked, half giggling as she quickly pumped the dildo in and out of Penelope’s teat, and the new student just grunted in pleasure. “Do you like it when I fuck your massive fat tits?” Jeanie was having loads of fun while Penelope’s hands gripped her chair hard as she felt the pleasure zap through her body, seemingly focusing on her sopping wet pussy that sparked a building climax. Surrounded by the moans and screams of all the other students in the class masturbating with their nipples, Penelope barrelled into her own orgasm.

She felt her cunt clench and squirt on her chair while she shouted in bliss, overwhelmed by how powerful the delight overflowing from her pussy was. “Oh god, this feels so good…” she cooed, rubbing her hands across her breasts to squeeze as much pleasure from them as possible. After a few minutes her climax petered out and she sat back in her chair panting, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“This is so cool,” Jeanie whispered under her breath, looking down at the puddle under Penelope’s chair.

~

Penelope struggled to read her textbook, her mind instead focusing on her sore nipples. She sat at a desk in the TITS library with her biology textbook resting on her huge bust, while she carefully rubbed her nipples. “Jeez, I guess they need some breaking in,” she muttered as she ran her fingers around the fat nip.

It had been a couple of hours since her Masturbation Techniques class, and now Penelope was slogging through her ‘Independent Academic Study’ time in the library. She looked around at the ‘KEEP QUIET’ and ‘NO INTERCOURSE’ signs dotted around the room and sighed. It was boring for sure, but the Institute was required to provide academic lessons to qualify for the University status and funding from the local authority.

Penelope wondered why they even bothered; it was no real secret that TITS was just a place for young and horny Hypers to learn how to deal with their urges, and there weren’t many real job prospects for Hypers outside of sex work. Still, it wasn’t unheard of for Hyper afflicted individuals to lead a (relatively) normal life, so Penelope held some hope that she would be one of those fortunate few.

While she whiled away the hours reading over her book, another Hyper girl came and sat down at Penelope’s desk and dropped a big textbook down to read. The redhead girl had large tits that were a bit smaller than Penelope’s own, though she noted this other girl had condoms over her thick nipples that were slowly filling with milk. They sat quietly for a moment, each reading their own monotonous books before Penelope decided to end the awkward silence.

“Whatcha' reading about?” she asked, peering over at the other girls textbook. The other student looked up at her, frowned and sighed, before looking back down at her book.

“Hyper anaphrodisiac injections,” the other girl said, and Penelope just looked blankly at the other student.

“Hyper ana... what?” she asked, confused by the jargon the other student so nonchalantly replied with. Another heavy sigh sounded from the other student and she looked up at Penelope.

“Hyper anaphrodisiac injections. They stop male Hypers from being able to ejaculate,” she explained, clearly exasperated by Penelope’s line of questioning. Penelope sat quietly again for a while but her mind was stuck on the injections.

“What would they be used for?” she asked straight out, and she was met with a blank glare from the other student. “I thought if guys don’t cum for a while, their dicks get bigger? Like, forever?” she clarified, wondering what an injection like that would be useful for.

“It’s supposed to help suppress libido and reduce mess, but they haven’t stopped the growth yet. It’s still being developed, and what is already there is illegal to buy. Check it out yourself, it’s in your book too,” the girl pointed out, reaching over to flip the pages on Penelope’s textbook to the right page. As the page flipped over, Penelope was met with a photo of a huge cock with glowing green veins.

“Holy shit!” she shrieked, shocked at the graphic picture she was suddenly faced with, only to be met with a harsh ‘SHHH’ from behind her. She looked up to see the underside of Miss Turner’s huge tits, and she gulped in worry. Miss Turner was already unhappy with her after her last class.

“What about ‘Keep Quiet’ is so hard for you to understand Miss Wright?” the teacher asked sternly, stepping back to see Penelope from under her bust. Penelope could feel the bitchy teacher’s eyes digging into her and she instinctively tried to defend herself.

“Sorry Miss, I was only-” Again, she got cut off by Miss Turner as she pulled Penelope’s seat back.

“I’ve already told you, no excuses. I think you need to be taught some manners Miss Wright, so you can learn how to behave at TITS. Detention, Miss Wright!” Penelope frowned as Miss Turner pulled her to her feet and began to lead her out of the library.

“You haven’t had a detention yet, so let me inform you what it entails. You will be put up in the men’s relief room for the rest of the day, and I will come and get you when your detention is up.” Miss Turner explained, and Penelope began to get worried.

_ “Men’s relief room? What the hell is that?” _

~

Miss Turner slammed open the door marked ‘Men’s Relief’ and stormed in with Penelope in tow. Penelope looked around to see what appeared to be a normal bathroom; one side of the room was lined with sinks and mirrors, while the other side had a set of plastic fleshlights of differing sizes hanging from clear tubes. She assumed that these tubes were for ‘relief’ in the sense they could be used for male students to empty their balls throughout the day.

Miss Turner dragged Penelope over to the far end of the room, where they found a set of unusual metal stockades. “Alright Miss Wright, get in.” Miss Turner commanded as she opened up one of the stocks. At the top lifted up, it revealed what looked like a strange padded seat.

“Uh, how do I get in?” Penelope asked, hoping her genuine confusion wouldn’t get confused for more insolence. Miss Turner faced the student and frowned, putting her hands on her wide hips. She gave a deep, annoyed sigh and patted the inside of the stocks.

“Sit here and put your arms in these holes, and your legs in these holders,” she explained, pointing at the holes next to the seat and the stirrups hanging above the stockade. “I’ll do the rest.” Penelope gulped and sat down, putting her feet in the raised stirrups as she was at a gynecologist. Before she could say anything else, Miss Turner lowered the top of the stocks to clasp her in place, leaving Penelope seated with her arms held to the side and her legs spread wide, leaving her pussy and ass exposed for all to see. The teacher turned a small key and pulled it out, placing it in her own cleavage and patting the top of her bust.

“You’ll be here until the end of the day for any of the boys to use. I’ll come and release you at 5.” She explained, turning to leave the room.

“5! That’s hours away!” Penelope yelled at the teacher as she left, but Miss Turner ignored her, slamming the door shut behind her. “What the fuck?” Penelope shouted, trying to remove herself from the stocks to no avail. “I can’t believe she just left me here to get fucked by anyone!”

~

Half an hour passed uneventfully. Penelope looked around the room, spotting a clock above the sinks to help her keep track of the time. She sighed as she read the time currently on the clock. 13:00. “4 more hours Penny,” she muttered to herself, closing her eyes to try and relax.

A few minutes later she heard some commotion in the hallway, with some voices chatting and laughing indistinctly. Male voices. “Oh no,” she groaned, hoping they wouldn’t come into the Relief Room. If given the choice between an inanimate onahole and a real person, she knew she’d be the one they chose to get some ‘relief’. 

Unfortunately for Penelope, the door to the room swung open and three young men entered, all laughing and with abnormally large genitals. She looked at them as they came in, and was suddenly given some hope; it was Nate and his friends! Her boyfriend was joined by Max, his roommate, and another student she didn’t recognise. 

He was tanned and quite handsome, looking to have some Turkish/Eastern European heritage in his features, with his well defined muscles leading Penelope to think he was quite athletic, maybe even some sort of body builder. His main, striking feature was obviously his crotch; his cock was already erect and just over a foot long, but his balls seemed unusual even for a Hyper man. Unlike those of the other male students she’d seen, his family jewels didn’t seem to have the same sense of weight to them, and she could see that they were oddly, perfectly spherical and hairless, looking to be the size of a soccer ball each.

“Shut up Max, don’t tell me you would have done anything different!” The unknown student quipped with a slight Eastern accent, and Nate & Max slowly stopped their laughter.

“Sorry Karl, but it is pretty funny mate,” Max said over his stifled laughter, pushing his bean bag balls ahead of him. The third student, apparently named Karl, looked as if he was about to say something else before he caught sight of Penelope locked in her stockade, and he raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Damn, someone’s been a naughty girl,” he said seductively, licking his bottom lip as he finished. “I call shotgun on the detention bitch!” he shouted to the others as he walked towards Penelope, and her eyes widened.

“Wait, hold on,” she started, looking over at Nate who was facing away from her as he chatted with Max, before Karl unceremoniously dropped his foot long dong onto her waiting pussy. “Nate!” she shouted, and her new boyfriend looked over to see Karl getting ready to plow her in her restraints.

“Whoa, what the fuck Karl?” Nate shouted, running over to the bigger young man and pulling him backwards by his shoulder. Karl stumbled back and glared at Nate fiercely, before pushing the smaller student back with some serious force.

“What the fuck yourself  _ kozyol _ ? I was just trying to get my dick wet!” Karl shouted wildly as he glowered at Nate, but Nate stood his ground as Max slowly shuffled closer.

“That’s my girlfriend, you can’t just… fuck her like that,” Nate explained, looking at Penelope in her stockade. She mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ at him before Karl scoffed and spoke up again.

“Girlfriend? Huh, sure,” He mocked sarcastically. “I don’t really care, any slut in the stock is fair game. If you’re not fucking her, I will.” Karl stated matter-of-factly as he walked back to Penelope. She briefly panicked again before Nate spoke up.

“I am fucking her, OK? Boyfriend takes priority,” Nate exclaimed, causing Karl to stop in his tracks and turn to face him. Karl sneered for a moment, before his sneer turned into a grin.

“Heh, since when did you get some balls Nate?” He joked, tapping Nate’s actual balls with his foot. “By all means then, go ahead,” he continued, stepping back and gesturing for Nate to take his place. Nate smiled half-heartedly and stepped forward and, following Karl’s lead, he dropped his heavy cock onto Penelope. Behind the two lovers, Karl and Max moved up to their own plastic tubes, picking them off the wall and mounting them over their own dicks.

“What happened, how did you end up here?” Nate asked as his penis swelled, getting harder as he rubbed it across Penelope’s waiting holes. She sighed and shrugged her soldiers as best she could in her restraints.

“My teacher’s just a total bitch, I’ll tell you about it later,” she half-explained, looking deep into Nate’s eyes. Despite how she felt about him before she became Hyper, the past couple of days had shown her that she was now apparently totally infatuated with him. She realised that she felt so relieved and happy when she saw Nate walk in earlier, for a moment she completely forgot about the humiliation her current situation was causing her.

“Hey, I’m not seeing any fucking!” Karl yelled across the room at the couple, and Nate looked back over his shoulder at the other young man. “If you’re not gonna do her, I will,” Karl continued, jerking off his cock with his onahole while he spoke with his new friend. Nate frowned at the tanned student and looked back at his girlfriend.

“Sorry about this,” he whispered as he lined up his fat cockhead with Penelope’s pussy, but she just smiled and blew him a kiss.

“Don’t worry about it babe, I think I’ll enjoy it,” she whispered back, curling her toes in anticipation of what was to come. Nate smiled and slowly pushed his tip into Penelope, stretching her pussy open wider and wider as he slid more and more into her. She felt lustful sparks zing through her cunny as it squeezed Nate’s glans tight and it filled with a surge of precum. Nate grabbed the frame of Penelope’s stockade to pull himself forward, filling her up even more until he made it balls deep, and almost as soon as Penelope felt his warm, pulsing nuts collide with her ass she tipped over into an orgasm.

She screamed out loud, her cunt clenching and her toes curling tight as she came hard around Nate’s cock, and the squeezing motion of her interior muscles helped edge Nate closer to his own ejaculation. He pulled his cum-cannon out slowly before shoving himself back in with a powerful thrust, repeating the process to build up a rhythm while he pounded his restrained girlfriend. Her immense tits wobbled on her chest in her reclined, seated position in an inviting manner, and Nate shoved his head forward to suck her nipples. The added sensitivity from her nipple-fucking that morning added to the erotic feelings of her lover’s mouth, and her second orgasm exploded into her first.

A thought emerged. It started quietly in the back of Penelope’s mind, but as she got used to her orgasm’s vice-like grip on her brain it grew louder, eventually worming its way to the forefront of her thought. The thought reminded Penelope that she needed to get some practice being the true cockslut her bimbo boobs deserved.  _ “Come on Penny, use your words!” _ She mentally shouted at herself, egging herself on to give Nate some encouragement. 

“Come on Nate, fill me with your fat fucking cock!” She shouted as she held back her orgasmic groans and moans, and Nate looked up at her and smiled coyly. He kept pumping her with his schlong as he looked close into her eyes, and he managed to lean in and kiss her passionately like a proper loving boyfriend. They broke apart for breath, and Nate chuckled softly.

“Since when did you talk so dirty?” He asked, moving his hands to grope her tits as he did. Penelope squealed with delight as his firm hands gently twisted her nipples, and she bit back another orgasmic scream as a third climax rocked her body.

“Do you like it?” She asked earnestly, and Nate nodded enthusiastically. He shifted his legs to try and deepen his thrusts, and Penelope really liked what she was feeling with every push forward. “Ah! Don’t stop! Fuck my pussy, ruin it!” Nate didn’t need much more encouragement, continuing to rail Penelope hard until he felt his balls tingle and tighten.

“Urgh, get ready babe,” was all he could say before his fuckrod lurched inside of her and his urethra expanded out and filled with ball-sludge, flowing up his length until it found itself ramming its way into Penelope’s vagina and battering into her womb like a battalion of tiny white barbarians. Her womb expanded out wide, pushing her already huge bosom up and out of Nate’s reach. He frowned as they moved out of range of his mouth, watching them rise higher as they were raised by her swelling belly.

He kept coming for several minutes, but before his orgasm came close to ending Penelope started to shout. “Ow, shit! It’s getting too tight!” Nate hadn’t realised, but as Penelope’s womb was widening it was starting to push up against the stockade she was locked into and the metal was digging into her sides. “Nate, pull out, please!” Nate was pulled from his orgasmic bliss by the sound of pain in Penelope’s voice, and he quickly unhilted himself from her gaping cunt. His gloopy seed began to spill out slowly, but his cock wasn’t quite as done as Penelope.

His cum-cannon kept retching up heavy wads of jizz all over his girlfriend, coating her legs and belly within seconds, but thanks to the sheer size of her midriff, her tits, and her reclined position, her face was mostly spared from the deluge. As Nate kept cumming uncontrollably, both Max and Karl looked on, stunned. “ _ Ogo _ ! And I thought your cumshots were big…” Karl said to Max in surprise as they reached their own climaxes into their plastic pussy-tubes. Karl’s load was pretty small for a Hyper man, but Max was similar to Nate in the cum-production department, though his shots weren’t quite as big.

After a short while the three men finished their orgasms and relaxed, leaving Penelope still feeling the aftershocks of her own numerous orgasms while in her stocks. “So, orgy time?” Max asked the other two guys, and Karl nodded enthusiastically.

“Fuck yeah man, thanks to lover-boy over there I haven’t had a chance to fuck someone today yet,’ Karl added as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Nate who was leaning against one of the sinks, recovering his breath after his massive cum explosion. “Yo Nate, you coming or what?” Karl asked as he turned to face the other Hyper hung young man. Nate looked at the other two guys, then back over at Penelope.

“Nah, you two go on without me. I wanna stick around with Penny. Keep her company, you know?” Karl tutted and turned to leave without another word, and Max smiled and waved at his flatmate as he followed the muscled man out.

Once the other two had left, Nate was left alone with Penelope. “I’ll be back in a sec,” he said to her before leaving for a couple of minutes, returning with a chair for him to sit on next to Penelope while she was stuck in her restraints. He sat down and she turned to face him with a quizzical look on her face.

“Penny?” she asked directly. “Where did you pick up that little pet name?” Nate blushed lightly and looked down at his feet.

“I’ve heard you speak to yourself every now and then and I heard you use that name. I thought it was cute,” Penelope thought Nate could be a little dorky sometimes, and it was probably the reason he never seemed to have much luck with the ladies before he got afflicted with Hyper in the first place, but ever since her own Hyper condition had almost forced her into his arms, she’d found his dorky-ness to become quite endearing.

“It is a cute name,” she replied cheerfully, and she moved her cheek closer to Nate to angle for a kiss. He looked up and grinned before leaning it to oblige her and give her a warm kiss on the cheek. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

“So how long have you got left in your detention?” he asked as he looked up at the clock, and Penelope informed him it ended at 5pm. “Jeez, we’ve got like 3 hours!” Nate groaned, and Penelope sighed in sympathy.

“At least you’re not locked in place,” she grumbled, and Nate blushed again.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Penelope giggled and blew him a kiss.

“Don’t worry, I know you care. It’ll be nice to have you here to, um… ‘use’ me, if anyone else comes in.” Nate raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Use you?”

“Yeah, you know… Like how you fended off Karl.” The way she said Karl’s name made it clear she wasn’t too fond of him. “You just probably can’t fill me up anymore, I’m pretty huge.” Penelope looked down at her cum-bloated stomach and then looked back at the man who did it. He grinned and patted the vast bulk.

“Well, I’m sure I can find some other way to ‘use’ you.” 

This time, it was Penelope’s turn to blush.

~

Almost an hour went by uneventfully, consisting mainly of the couple chatting about various things and revealing various parts of their lives to one another.

“No way! No, I don’t believe you!” Nate shouted.

“Honest, I’m telling the truth! I always put the teabag in the milk, then I put in the hot water!”

“Nah, we have to break up,” Nate said in feigned disgust, and the two broke down laughing. They took a moment to catch their breath, and as they calmed down the door to the Relief Room swung open and three people came in. It was some guy that neither of them knew, his 2 foot long erection swinging widley ahead of him as he hurried into the room with two big-breasted bimbos in tow. They were barely focusing on where they were going, their faces locked in a tense kiss together as they groped at each other’s tits, so it was only the guy with them that saw Nate and Penelope and looked disappointed.

“Oh what the hell? This room’s normally empty during the orgy,” the young man complained as he looked at the couple and Penelope, unable to see past her cumflated belly and her boobs, began to prepare herself for Nate swwoping in to save her by fucking her himself. “These two girls are mine alright, I’m not sharing,” he continued to Nate, staring down the other Hyper student.

“Hey, you do you man, I’m just her with my girlfriend,” Nate shrugged in response to the other student, and the delay in the action attracted the attention of the two bimbos locking tongues to turn to their male companion.

“Hey Johnny, what’s taking so long? We’re horny…!” They sounded like proper bitchy bimbos complaining about not getting the right colour iPhone, and it prompted the guy with them, apparently named Johnny, to make a decision.

“Come on girls, we’ll find somewhere else. I want it to be just us.” He spanked them both as he led them back out of the Relief Room, being met with some breathy, airheaded giggles from the two sluts accompanying him. Once they were gone, the room remained silent for a moment and Nate chuckled quietly to himself.

“Looks like he’s gonna have a good time today,” he joked, and Penelope moaned quietly. He looked over at her to see her looking deep into his eyes, biting her bottom lip with need. “Are you ok?” he asked, wondering what was up with her sudden change of tone.

“I thought you were… if he was…” She seemed to struggle finding the right thing to say as she stared into Nate’s eyes. “Can we just fuck? Again?” Nate was stunned for a moment, then decided it was better to not ask questions. He began to stroke his cock as he stood up, feeling it swell in his hands as blood flooded it’s veins and inflated it to a full erection. He approached her pussy and lined up the head, then stopped.

“Wait, I can’t fuck your pussy again, can I?” he clarified as he stared at the yoga-ball sized bulge created by his last cumhot inside Penelope.

“It’s probably safer if you don’t,” Penelope replied from the other side.

“And not even your ass either?”

“No, same problem babe.”

Nate frowned and walked around to the side of Penelope’s stocks, and dropped his heavy schlong across the top of her chest. “Maybe some mouth action?” he asked innocently, but when Penelope tried to lean in and suck his cockhead she found her restraints prevented her from getting a good angle.

“I don’t think this is gonna work,” she whined, dropping her head back in frustration. Nate was annoyed too, and looked over at the rest of her. His eyes swept across her body, taking in every curve, every blemish, and every mark, before he found it.  He approached the side of her belly where her tits were resting on top of it, and stuck his fingers in the crevice the two masses of flesh formed.

He looked over at Penelope and raised his eyebrows suggestively, and she smiled back. “Well go on then,” she said, shimmying her shoulders as best she could in her arm constraints. Nate looked at the tight gap between her belly and boobs, but it was a little high with the size of her body in the strange, sexy stockade. He pulled his chair over and stood up on it, placing his hands on Penelope to keep himself steady, then started to thrust his cock deep into the cleft in her torso.

For Penelope, it was surprisingly pleasurable. The increased sensitivity in her chest from the lesson in the morning was still apparent even now, and the zinging zaps of sexual desire that fired through her nervous system wherever Nate’s enormous fuckrod rubbed against her boobs felt wonderful. She could swear she could feel an orgasm of her own building as he pounded harder and harder, his chair wobbling under his feet with every thrust. He kept pounding for a few minutes, squeezing her tits with his hands as he kept upright on his chair, and soon his climax arrived.

He started to cum powerfully, and the gallons that flowed from his cumslit seeped through Penelope’s cleavage and spilled out from the other side of her body and out between her juggs. Penelope herself was hit with her own sexual peak as she felt Nate’s gooey baby batter fill the space between her tits and her belly, and her pussy spasmed wildly as it tried to squeeze something that wasn’t there. 

As he came, Nate fell forward onto the pile of warm, soft skin in front of him while his legs turned to jelly, but the forward motion caused his chair to swing back and tip over. He fell forward and landed awkwardly on his front, crushing his balls under his body and sending a sudden and much more powerful surge from the tip of his cock. He shouted out loud in pain, rolling over onto his side and clutching his nuts as he hyperventilated through gritted teeth. 

“Holy shit, Nate! Are you ok?” Penelope panicked but couldn’t see what had happened from her locked up position. Nate kept groaning in distress, yelping with every further cumshot that came from his excruciatingly sore balls, and his voice echoed off the tiled walls in the room. For several minutes he kept cumming, and every pulse of spunk that shot up his shaft felt like another smack to the groin.

Eventually the commotion in the room caused a staff member to come and investigate. Unluckily for Penelope, it was Miss Turner who was walking past the Relief Room and heard the shouting. “Oh good god, what is Miss Turner doing now?” She pushed the door open, ready to admonish the busty student for being a nuisance yet again, but was stopped in her tracks as she saw Nate curled up on the ground, his face contorted in pain and his cock still rock hard and spewing cum. “Mr Cox, what on earth has happened here?”

Nate didn’t respond, his attention focused on not passing out from the pain. Miss Turner approached the injured student and crouched down to check what kind of state he was in, patting him on the shoulder carefully. He rolled over and she was hit with a double whammy of being slapped in the face with his heavy rod and being caught with a large spurt of semen. Her face and chest got covered, gumming up her hair and glasses and turning her white blouse transparent to reveal the huge black bra underneath. She pulled her glasses off and wiped them clean on her skirt before returning her focus to Nate.

“Oh dear Mr Cox, I think I need to get you to the nurse.” She helped him to his feet, and began to help him out of the Relief Room, his arm around her shoulder, but was stopped as Penelope protested.

“Oh Miss, please let me out? Nate’s my boyfriend, I feel like I should go with him.” Another glob of jism shot from Nate’s cock as Miss Turner huffed.

“No Miss Wright, detention is detention. I’m sure you can find him in the nurse’s office once yours is up.” Without another word, Miss Turner and Nate hobbled off out of the room, leaving Penelope all alone.

~

Penelope didn’t bother to look at the clock for the rest of the day. Her mind was focused solely on Nate. She hoped he wasn’t too injured, her mind racing with all the awful things that could have happened but before she could worry much longer, Miss Turner arrived. Her blouse was still transparent thanks to Nate’s load, leaving her looking as if she’d just entered a wet t-shirt contest, but despite her cum-covered clothes she still maintained an air of professionalism. “Well Miss Wright, time’s up. I do hope you’ve learnt how to behave properly here at TITS.”

Penelope nodded and waited for Miss Turner to release her from her restraints, and the buxom teacher unbuttoned the top few buttons of her sheer blouse and dug her hand into her cleavage. She fished around in the warm and squidgy chasm until her fingers found the metal key and fished it out, and she then unlocked the stockade and helped Penelope up, still massively engorged with Nate’s spunk. “Thank you Miss, I’ll be better behaved in future, I promise.” Not wanting to leave Nate alone for any longer, Penelope unsteadily walked out of the Relief Room, holding her belly up to try not to fall flat on her face. Or well, flat on her tits.

After an embarrassingly long time wandering around the TITS campus looking for the nurse’s office, Penelope eventually found the correct room and walked in to be greeted by the matronly Head Nurse. She was an older woman and unlike almost every other member of staff at TITS, wasn’t actually Hyper. “Oh hello dear,” she said as she greeted Penelope like a friendly mother. The nurse looked down at her enormous belly and tutted. “Is it an emergency enema for you today young missy?” She asked with a broad Yorkshire accent, but Penelope shook her head.

“No, I think I’ll be ok. I think Nate Cox got brought in earlier, can I see him? I’m his girlfriend.” The nurse’s face lit up as she walked from behind her little counter.

“Oh you must be Penelope! Yes yes, follow me.” The small woman walked off into the rest of the medical office and Penelope followed on. They walked past a few rooms until they arrived at room 4 and the nurse showed her in, and Penelope gasped at what she saw.

Nate was on a bed in the room, still naked, and he had a glass of water in his hands. That wasn’t the shocking part though as his nuts had grown bigger than they were before, now covering the entire lower half of the bed with his soft cock draped over the top. “Oh my god Nate, what happened?” She sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair affectionately as he answered.

“Well, I’ve bashed my balls pretty hard and they’re gonna be sore for a while, but aside from that I’m ok.” As he finished talking, his flaccid cock belched out a load of spunk over his balls. “Oh yeah, and my nuts will probably be doing that for a little while.” Penelope tenderly kissed him on the forehead and turned to the nurse standing in the doorway.

“Um, is this growth… permanent?” She asked tentatively. She was worried that his injury might be an issue, but at the same time she was feeling quite turned on at the prospect of Nate’s fat cumtanks being even bigger. The nurse laughed a little and approached the bed.

“Oh no dear, this is just a bit of swelling from an impact. It’ll go down over the next day or so, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Penelope felt an unusual mix of relief and disappointment flood over her at the nurse’s response, and she stuck a hand out to help Penelope up. “For now though, no sex for him. He needs to rest here for the night, so I suggest you head off to your own flat for tonight luv.”

Penelope nodded and held Nate’s hand lovingly before she walked away, her hand slipping through his. “See you tomorrow babe,” she whispered, and Nate blew her a kiss in response. The busty blonde walked out of his room with the nurse close behind her and she blushed.

_ “Until tomorrow,” _ she thought to herself wistfully as she returned to the locker room to get changed, hoping her clothes would stretch over her hulking stomach. She knew she could have taken up the nurse’s offer to flush out the cum from her womb, but she still wanted to keep it in her overnight while she was separated from him.

_ “Something to keep him close for tonight.” _


End file.
